Prototype 2
Prototype 2 (stylized as PROTOTYPE2) is an open-world action game published by Activision and developed by Radical Entertainment. Prototype 2 is a direct sequel to Prototype and was announced at the 2010 Spike Video Game Awards.Prototype reveal The events of Prototype 2 takes place in , now known as New York Zero (NYZ), following Sgt. James Heller on his quest to destroy Alex Mercer, after having lost everything and everyone he loved to the Blacklight virus.'Prototype 2' Casts First Game's Protagonist As The New Villain Plot 14 months after the Blacklight being Alex Mercer saved the infected New York on his quest for redemption, Sgt. James Heller returns to the city, once his home, following his dismissal from a war in the Middle East. He discovers that his wife and daughter have been killed, sending him into a downward spiral of grief and rage. He heads out on a suicide mission into the heart of the Red Zone with the intention of dying in action and taking as many abominations as he can with him. On one such mission into the Red Zone Heller's team is killed and he was confronted by Alex Mercer. A fight ensues between the two, leading Heller attacking Mercer multiple times only to be thrown back. Impressed by his actions, Mercer infects Heller with his own strain of the Blacklight virus as he believed him to be the perfect lieutenant in spreading the virus beyond Manhattan.March 2011 issue Heller awakens in one of Gentek's research facilities and manages to escape. He's then confronted by Mercer who manages to convince Heller that he was not responsible for the viral outbreak. Blackwatch and Gentek were using New York for testing bio-weapons. Mercer claims that he wouldn't be able to take down the two factions without help. In order to help Mercer, Heller had to develop his abilities. Heller sets out to foil Blackwatch and Gentek's operation in anyway he could. Gameplay The gameplay of Prototype 2 is similar to the first game. However the Musclemass ability has been replaced by the new Tendril power. Combat, movement and dodging system have been improved substantially. Another remarkable ability known as Biobomb can be used to cause large scale destruction of multiple targets. The environment is much richer, featuring greater destructibility, improved visual quality and variety, weather effects, and a wider range of actions and animations for NPCs, among other things. The Sonar ability allows players to find hunt targets by sending out a "pulse" which will then come back with the general location of a target. The arsenal has been upgraded with a variety of new weapons, which Heller will be able to use by stripping them from the vehicles they are attached to. .]] The power selection wheel has also been upgraded, players will now be able to assign two powers for quick access and switch between them in a heated battle. The side quests and the Web of Intrigue have been integrated into the main storyline. Consuming a WoI target starts a new mission, related to Blackwatch or Gentek. A new type of Collectables called Blackbox. Collecting the full set for a region will reward players with a mutation. The Hives from Prototype have been upgraded and are now known as Infected lairs, which are located around the city. By entering and destroying the infected inside a lair, mutations can be gained which can be used to upgrade Heller. Mutations can also be gained by completing Blacknet sets, which are missions unlocked by hacking into Blacknet, the communications network of Blackwatch. The infected enemies have evolved since the first game, resulting in new enemies such as the Goliath and Spiked Brawlers.Prototype 2 Details Emerge Locations The whole city is now split into three zones and each zone consists of different districts. In the Green Zone, Blackwatch and the US Marine Corps have set up a safe zone here for survivors where normal life continues despite the disaster. The Yellow Zone serves as a shelter for survivors is present here, but a close infected threat demands intense martial law be in place. Gentek and Blackwatch continue their experiments on the infected in this zone, but make sure to keep the citizens unaware of it. Finally, the Red Zone, a vicious war zone, with the Blacklight abominations locked in constant battle with Blackwatch. Editions Limited Edition Currently announced for Xbox 360 and PS3 only. * A copy of Prototype 2. * Exclusive, Behind the scenes DVD. * Exclusive Flesh cleaver animation. * An Xbox avatar.Prototype 2 Limited Edition Box Art & Details Revealed RadNet Edition An exclusive pre-order bonus consisting of 55 DLCs unlocked via completing challenges and events within RadNet. Gamestop Exclusive The GameStop exclusive edition is currently available for Xbox 360 and PS3 only. This edition contains the exclusive animation of the Biobomb butt kicker.Prototype 2 - with Bonus! The Biobomb butt kicker allows the player to infect a target with a bio bomb and drop-kick them across the map, turning them into weaponized projectiles. BestBuy Exclusive BestBuy announced a Hardened Steel Vehicle Armor pre-order exclusive Edition which makes military vehicles Heller enters tougher than normal military vehicles.PROTOTYPE 2 - Best Buy Hardened Steel Pre-Order Exclusive Blackwatch Collector's edition * Hardbound art book. * ''Prototype 2'': The Labyrinth * Colossal mayhem DLC pack consisting ** Infected Heller skin. ** Infantry Heller skin. ** Warp Vortex ability. ** A missile launcher known as Thermobaric Boomstick. * Official soundtrack of Prototype 2. * A merchandise voucher with 20% discount. * Contents of the RadNet edition. Biohazard Bundle Released for PS4 and Xbox One on July 14, 2015, the Biohazard Bundle is a so-called remaster of both the first and second game. It met poor reviews from many critics, referring to it as "like waving a moldy BLT in front of people’s faces to see if they’d like a new sandwich".http://kotaku.com/the-prototype-bundle-for-ps4-and-xbox-one-is-pretty-sho-1718779050 Critics also pointed out that the release was not worth the $49.99 price tag, saying that it was marketed with "absolutely no fanfare whatsoever" as the only prior notice to its existence was an ESRB rating and early trophy information. The remaster is more of an up scaled port of the game, as it runs in HD but the textures are all virtually the same. It also runs at a consistently lower framerate to its predecessor, much to the disappointment of fans and critics alike. However, it includes the Radnet edition DLC for Prototype 2, to its advantage. Gallery P2_Heller_whip.jpg|A fully evolved Whipfists. Dual_shields.png|Heller with his Shields. P2_Sargeant_Heller.jpg|James Heller before infection. James Heller.jpg HBladeW1.jpg 39E1D94E161015336D4BDB2115C4B948 x600.jpg P2-Chopper-Clip.jpg Prototype2 Heller Blade.jpg Promotional Images Prototype_Baby.jpg|Mother's Day. Prototype-Father Day.jpg|Father's Day P2_Hellerween.jpg|Halloween Poster. P2_J_Hellerween.jpg|Halloween poster with James Heller. P2-Steelcase.jpg|Steel case cover art of Prototype 2. P2-Heller WP.png P2-MercerHeller WP2.png P2-MercerHeller WP1.png Uncover the secrets of NYZ.jpg Video Murder Your Maker Prototype 2| Prototype_2_VGA_Debut_trailer(HD)|VGA reveal trailer. Prototype 2 - Heller Throws Down Trailer|Heller Throws Down Trailer. Prototype_2_-_Developer_Diary_Heller_vs._Mercer_1080p.|Heller vs. Mercer. Prototype 2 The Power of Tendrils|Power of Tendrils. Prototype 2 - Homecoming Trailer|Heller Homecoming trailer. Prototype_2_The_Art_of_Combat|The Art of Combat. Prototype_2_Need-to-Know_-_Timeline_Debrief|Timeline Debrief. Prototype_2_The_Red_Zone|Welcome to the Red Zone. Prototype_2_Hunt._Kill._Become._Trailer|Hunt, Kill, Become. Developer diary. Prototype_2_Radnet-Edition Prototype 2 Official 11 Reasons Why You Need Prototype 2 Trailer HD|11 Reasons Why You Need Prototype 2. Official PROTOTYPE 2 - Welcome to New York Zero| Welcome to NY Zero Prototype 2 (VG) (2012) - Accolades trailer|Accolades Trailer Prototype 2 - All main story missions Notes and References Category:Prototype Series Category:Games